Delivery devices and methods of manufacturing delivery devices are used for the application of various therapeutic treatments or other non-medicinal preparations into the vaginal or other cavity.
Many disease states and physiological conditions may occur in a woman, including symptoms associated with premenstrual syndrome, menstruation, and menopause. These symptoms may include dysmenorrhea (menstrual cramping), irritability, water retention, moodiness, depression, anxiety, skin changes, headaches, breast tenderness, tension, weight gain, cravings, fatigue, hot flashes, itching and other associated sensory maladies.
Many of these symptoms are due to changes in hormonal levels throughout the menstrual cycle. One example that affects a large number of post-pubescent women is dysmenorrhea, which is the occurrence of painful uterine cramps during menstruation. Menstrual cramping is associated with increased levels of prostaglandin F2α, prostaglandin E2, and, in some cases, leukotrienes in the endometrium and menstrual fluid. These eicosinoids lead to restricted blood flow to the uterus and increased uterine contractions, causing pain.
Various analgesics may be effective in limiting the pain from dysmenorrhea; however, some orally-delivered analgesics can cause nausea and vomiting or other untoward side effects. As a result, alternative routes of analgesic delivery are of interest.
Attempts have been made to deliver analgesics in the vicinity of the cervix and the vaginal mucosa using various vaginally-inserted devices and methods. Because many of these symptoms typically occur in conjunction with menstruation, some have tried to combine an analgesic with a tampon by coating the tampon, dipping the tampon, or by combining the analgesic with the tampon materials.
For example, in a method appropriate for a laboratory setting, a formulation of a fatty compound excipient and an analgesic are heated to a liquid state. Constant mixing of the heated formulation is required to produce a homogeneous formulation. The formulation is then poured onto the tip of a tampon held in a form to contain the liquid. As the formulation cools, the ingredients solidify into a solid waxy substance that has adhered to the absorbent material of the tampon and is thereby securely fastened to the tip of the tampon.